Culpa
by Hinata Jeagerjaques
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que siente uno por el otro?   ¿Es solo deso o de verdad sera amor? AlemaniaxRomano


**Bien antes que nada aclaro que Hetalia (y ninguno de sus personajes) me pertenece.**

Culpa. Tenía la palabra culpa tatuada en el rostro y parecía que nadie más que él se daba cuenta. Por Dios ya ni siquiera podía ver a Feliciano a los ojos sin agachar la mirada, ¿Cuándo empezó todo? Cierto, empezó el día que lo hizo con Ludwin. "Estaba muy ebrio" se repetía constantemente para evitar la culpa, sabía que era un pretexto estúpido ¿Por qué? Porque después de esa primera vez siguieron muchas más. Y ahí estaba ahora en la habitación de un hotel esperando a que el macho patatas entrara para tomarlo una vez más y luego irse "se siente igual o más culpable que yo" se afirmaba mentalmente después de hacerlo y una pregunta invadía su mente "¿Es por engañar a Feliciano o por engañarnos nosotros mismos?" siempre se proponía preguntárselo pero el temor de arruinar el momento hacia que callase.

Buenas noches — saludo el alemán que iba llegando.

Buenas noches — respondió el saludo, escucho la puerta cerrarse y sintió los brazos del alemán alrededor suyo — Ludwin tenemos que hablar — ya no podía soportar esa duda en su interior, más aún tenía que saber si él era el único que sentía más la culpa de engañarse a él que la de engañar a Feliciano, que egoísta era.

No hay nada que hablar —poso sus labios sobre los del italiano en un suave pero apasionado beso y se separó al sentir las lágrimas del otro sobre sus mejillas — Lovino, ¿De qué quieres hablar?

¿me amas? — probablemente respondería que no y esa era la respuesta que él quería, y no porque la deseara, pero si le decía que no lo amaba sería más fácil para él terminar con todo esto.

El rubio permaneció unos momentos en silencio, sopesando su respuesta, momentos que para el del rulo fueron eternos temía oír la respuesta pero sabía que esta era su única forma de escape.

Si, te amo — tomo la cara del castaño entre sus manos para poder verlo a los ojos. La expresión del ojiverde era de pura incredulidad y sin poder evitarlo rompió en llanto.

¡Estúpido! Maldición tu tenías que decir que no —escondió la cara en la camisa del otro que pronto se humedeció por las lágrimas— di que mientes, por favor di que es una mentira — sollozo.

Tú, ¿me amas? — pregunto con un deje de asombro, desde la primera vez que conoció a Lovino este había profesado un auténtico odio hacía él pero después de esa noche no sabía si el italiano solo lo buscaba para hacerlo o si de verdad sentía algo por él. Como respuesta solo recibió sollozos por lo que volvió a preguntar— ¿Me amas?

Por supuesto que te amo —confeso —pero tu estas con mi hermano—tomo una pausa y se separa del otro sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos— así que por favor dejemos esta farsa y continuemos como antes, no importa lo que yo sienta por ti tu siempre has querido a Feliciano y yo solo soy un capricho—se mordió el labio inferior al decir lo último.

Idiota, he dicho que te amo, no eres solo un capricho para mi así que deja de pensar eso— tomo al otro por el mentón y lo obligo a verlo a los ojos, estaba molesto y le iba a dejar las cosas en claro de una buena vez— tu hermano es mi amigo y nada más ¿entendido? —Tenía que estar mintiendo Feliciano no podía ser solo su amigo ¿y los abrazos y los besos? Bueno su hermano si era un idiota cariñoso — ¡respóndeme!

júralo—se atrevió a murmurar— ¿cómo sé que no me estas engañando? —si esto era una broma quería que terminara pronto.

Lo juro— volvió a besar al italiano y lo recostó suavemente en la cama, mordisqueo un poco su cuello y subió para susurrarle en el oído —mañana lo haremos oficial.

No cabía de alegría no solo era correspondido, sino que también toda la culpa que había estado sintiendo durante ese tiempo no tenía ningún fundamento. Era un verdadero idiota, idiota y cobarde por no atreverse a preguntar antes.

Ya mañana sería un nuevo día, un nuevo y maravilloso día.

**¿Reviews? ¿Tomates, hamburguesas, scons?**

**Ya se que escribo pésimo y por lo mismo idee una teoría "La única forma de escribir bien es escribiendo" así que ahora solo me queda comprobarlo XD**

**Acepto todo tipo de criticas ^^ **


End file.
